La Mansión
by Sweet Cherry Haruno
Summary: Reto Horrido: Entrenar no es suficiente. Un escritor de novelas de terror sufre un bloqueo creativo después de separarse de su esposa y de que desaparezca su hija. Se traslada a la mansión de su difunto padre, pero terribles visiones y fenómenos sobrenaturales le hacen intuir que su hija está prisionera en algún lugar de la casa.


Holis! Bueno esta es mi primer participación en un reto fanfiquero! Ahora con el debido formulario para el denominado ciclo HORRIDO.

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump.

"House". Steve Miner, (1986)

"Naruto". Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013)

 **Adaptación:** "La Mansión". Sweet Cherry Haruno, México (2015)

 **Género:** Suspenso, Terror.

 **Reparto:** Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi.

 **Sinopsis:** Asuma Sarutobi es un exitoso escritor de novelas de terror. Su pequeña hija desapareció misteriosamente durante una visita a casa de su padre y desde entonces la busca obsesivamente. Tras la trágica muerte de su padre, Asuma se instala en su casa para escribir, pero terribles visiones y otros fenómenos sobrenaturales le hacen intuir que su hija está prisionera en algún lugar de la casa.

 **LA MANSIÓN**

 **Capítulo 1**

—"Tras las líneas enemigas"… —Jiraiya releyó el título del manuscrito, exhalando un suspiro hondo. La mueca enmarcada en su entrecejo delataba un completo hastío. Alzó la mirada hacia Asuma— ¿En serio?

Éste asintió escuetamente. Permaneciendo aun con los brazos cruzados. Técnicamente estaba inmutable, pero por dentro y conociendo aquella expresión hastiada de su editor, podría haberse encogido en su silla y desaparecido en menos de un santiamén.

Jiraiya acentuó el gesto y con ello las ganas de Asuma por arrebatarle el manuscrito.

—¡¿Realmente quieres que publique esto, muchacho?!

—Bueno, es un relato corto que podría…

Asuma no completó la frase, el suspiro largo y tendido de Jiraiya lo irrumpieron.

—Tienes una trayectoria de ocho años… ¡Ocho exitosos años dedicados al género del horror! ¿Y quieres volver al ruedo con un relato de guerra? ¡¿Es en serio?! —el editor, un hombre de ya entrados cincuenta años, cabellera platinada y peculiarmente encrespada, contempló con cierta reluctancia el cuidadoso engrapado de hojas y volvió a enfundarlas en su respectivo folder. —No es por ser un cretino, muchacho, pero tras esa auscencia de meses, esperaba algo más… —Jiraiya tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio—… más típico de ti.

—Es sólo un "borrador", aunque propiamente son relatos cortos. Experiencias de vida, para ser más exacto.

—Y tremendamente aburrido. —atajó Jiraiya. Puso ambas manos bajo el mentón y esbozó una media sonrisa—…Muchacho… los libros de guerra, técnicamente no se venden. No sé, las películas y las series si, pero un compendio de relatos bélicos en medio de la aparatosa guerra de la Franja de hace quince años no me parece tema para un " _hot ítem_ "… ni siquiera para un lanzamiento a mitad del verano.

Jiraiya guardó el manuscrito nuevamente en el sobre, y dejó éste con frío desdén sobre su escritorio. Hizo una pausa momentánea.

No es que estuviera de mal humor, tampoco era que desestimara los proyectos de Sarutobi –conocía mucho las variante narrativas de éste y sus tan recurrentes temáticas- sino que no estaba completamente seguro de querer arriesgarse con una publicación que cambiase por completo el estimado de sus ventas en ese trimestre. La economía, la maldita economía era lo que le preocupaba. Desde enero, la afamada editorial Gamabunta había caído en una vertiente peligrosamente cercana a los números rojos a causa de la crisis estatal; algo que era común en un país sobreviviente de guerras y erigido en sus lastimeros escombros y soportado los años venideros de cambios de gobierno y hasta de moneda. Esto último, fue casi como un tiro de gracia para las editoriales.

Actualmente, era obvio que la gente prefiriese gastar en despensas y víveres de primera necesitad antes que desprenderse de trescientos o doscientos ryu de su exiguo salario para comprar una edición de bolsillo de una historia de extraterrestres come-cerebros o leer las andanzas de un espía occidental que seducía a más de una docena de mujeres mientras en su tiempo libre exterminaba traficantes de armas.  
Sin embargo, por indómito que pareciese, la literatura igual que muchas otras ramas artísticas, seguía subsistiendo aun con ventas mínimas.

La ficción vendía, y era eso en lo que el viejo Jiraiya se había aferrado en sus últimos años, cuando entre las filas de aquellos escritores novatos destacó aquel desgarbado hombre al que ahora tenía enfrente… y que ahora osaba en echar a perder una trayectoria exitosa sólo por un capricho de publicación meramente mundana, normal y aburrida.

Asuma había sacado la cajetilla por tercera vez de su bolsillo; sólo que en esta ocasión, si tuvo el valor –o el descaro desenfadado- de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. El editor no le dijo nada, pero su expresión seguía siendo sutilmente perentoria.

—Bueno… —exhaló Asuma, echando una nubecilla de humo hacia un lado—…puedo intentar trabajar en un volumen más para "El Demonio de Nueve Colas", si le parece, Jiraiya-sama…

Esto no era una derrota completa, sólo un salvavidas lanzado cuando el bote tenía algo de agua en la proa. Asuma era previsor, aunque no todos sus planes fuesen infalibles. El viejo editor asintió, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Esa si seria una excelente idea, muchacho —sacó su agenda, echando un vistazo rápido a las páginas de en medio—… de hecho, sería perfecto tomando en cuenta que el último tomo salió casi un año, creo que fue lo último que me mandaste antes de…

Asuma apagó el cigarro abruptamente. Su mirada se había ensombrecido y el gesto de su boca, pasó de ser una impostada y forzada sonrisa a quedarse en una línea recta y severa.

—Disculpa —carraspeó Jiraiya, tratando de componer un poco semejante descortesía. —…No quería sonar grosero con esto último; ejem… me refería a que un nuevo tomo, tras la última publicación, levantaría la saga. Sólo eso… no era por meter presión o agravar viejas heridas…

Asuma alzó una mano hacia él, en gesto perentorio.

—Descuide, Jiraiya-sama. —se levantó de la silla, reacomodándose la pulcra camisa y estrechando la mano del editor en un ufano ademán de cortesía—Prometo entregarle un adelanto para la semana entrante.

El hombre de cabello platinado impostó una sonrisa afable.

—Así se habla muchacho. Estamos en contacto.

Sarutobi dejó la oficina y posteriormente el edificio. Abrió la cajuela de su auto y en un silencioso y casi sombrío gesto, lanzó el maletín. Cerró y no pensó en ello… hasta que sus manos se aferraron al volante.

Un año. Sólo eso había pasado como para tornar su vida en un infierno personal y silencioso. Bastante obvio que las consecuencias se reflejaran en sus escritos, de algún manera, aquel ensayo era un pequeño escape de las tortuosas pesadillas que habían comenzado a hacer nido en su mente… desde la abrupta desaparición de su pequeña hija, Mirai Sarutobi.

Precisamente, hacía un año atrás.

El discordante timbre de su celular le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El número no era conocido, sin embargo no pudo evitar una esperanzada sonrisa.

—¿Diga?

Y la esperanza perdió piso, tornándose un gesto desconcertado y apesadumbrado. Era el oficial Ebisu, el mismo que había estado siguiendo el caso de su hija; mayoritariamente serio pero sutilmente optimista. Ahora su voz sonaba sombría. Asuma pudo reconocer éste gesto al momento. La frase consiguiente no cambió mucho el contexto.

—Sarutobi-san… le… le tengo una mala noticia.

Asuma, quien había estado a punto de encender el auto, volvió a sujetar las llaves y las sacó del contacto al instante.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Ebisu-san? ¿Qué…?

Éste carraspeó, y trató de aminorar la trémula noticia en su voz.

—No es del caso, es… —otra pausa pensativa—…es su padre. Le encontraron muerto esta mañana, en la casa.

Por una fracción de segundo, Asuma sintió un insignificante alivio, casi, casi inexistente. Si, había pesar en aquello y él sentía pesar en sólo recordar que la última vez que había hablado con su padre había sido casi un mes. Sin embargo no era el desgarrador sentimiento que de seguro lo hubiera derrumbado si la noticia hubiese sido en torno a su hija. Tal vez, porque lo de su padre lo veía venir…

…después de su última plática. Y Kamisama sabía porqué hacía las cosas.

—Lo siento mucho, Sarutobi-san. Mi más sentido pésame —expresó Ebisu.—Ya que usted es el único familiar vivo, debo molestarle sólo con que pase al anfiteatro a firmar algunas cosas. Mera formalidad, ya sabe como son los del ministerio y… bueno, intenté llamar a su esposa pero el número…

—Ex… esposa —Asuma resolló casi en trance, pasándose una mano por la sien—Kurenai no iba a estar libre en esta semana, tenía unos reportajes que terminar… posiblemente por eso traiga su celular apagado. Yo me encargo, descuide.

Tomó nota mental de las indicaciones del detective, incluyendo la documentación de su fallecido progenitor que debería traer para levantar el acta de defunción pertinente. Todo, mientras su mente aun estaba en una especie de "modo automático".

No ahondó en ello hasta que llegó al domicilio.

—0—

El vecindario era una peculiar colección de casas coloniales, una moda que posiblemente llegase desde las últimas temporadas en que todo el mundo quería sentirse occidental y clásico a la vez. En la mayoría eran familias grandes, con dos o tres hijos y el típico estereotipo suburbano; niños que juegan en los patios o yendo y viniendo en sus coloridas bicicletas. Tardes de limonada bajo el tibio sol y domingos de barbacoa y reuniones con vecinos para ver la final de americano en el canal local. Un apacible y cálido lugar, excelente para formar una familia.

Y él lo había deseado así, inclusive lo había estado planificando, antes de que su vida pasara de estar trabajando frente a un monitor de tiempo completo, a dividirse entre escribir y el ir y venir de la comisaría, atosigando al detective Ebisu.

La casa, que había estado en generaciones posteriores Sarutobi y siempre habitada, ahora sólo era un silencioso inmueble, erguido en la esquina de la calle que daba hacia el parque. Un enorme jardín cercaba el frente, aun con el césped enverdecido y podado; su padre, Hiruzen Sarutobi, aun en sus últimos años, solía ser meticuloso no sólo con la jardinería sino con todo el edificio en sí. También había que agradecer a la afable señora Ishima, la anterior ama de llaves.

Asuma aun notó la sutil fragancia del pulidor de piso en la sala y el recibidor. Los muebles seguían intactos al polvo y las habitaciones de la segunda planta estaban todavía debidamente aspiradas y limpias; incluyendo en la que según el informe de Ebisu, encontraron a su padre.

—Izumo, el chico que le traía la despensa, le encontró en el despacho. —había dicho esta mañana mientras Asuma hacía el papeleo correspondiente—Estaba la puerta de la entrada abierta y creo que era el día libre de Ishima-san… Izumo dijo que llamó desde el umbral y nadie le contesto y simplemente entró y subió al segundo piso. No lo culpo… menudo susto que se llevó.

Había hecho un gesto pensativo y se reacomodó las gafas.

—Se había ahorcado. La cuerda estaba atada al candelabro del estudio. —Ebisu se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia el piso, hacia el escritorio y cualquier lugar que no fuese la desencajada expresión de Asuma—Debe ser horrible pasar por esos intérvalos de depresión para terminar así…

 _El no tenía depresión. No estaba perfectamente sano, nadie a sus ochenta y ocho lo está. Padecía asma y tendía a olvidar de tanto en tanto las cosas pero dentro de lo que cabe, aun estaba lúcido… y suficientemente cuerdo como para no hacer eso…_

Su mente resolló en una abrupta queja, mientras se quedaba inmóvil, delante del escritorio. Y justo debajo del candelabro. Lo contemplaba en enmudecida concentración.

Y viste las marcas en el cuello. La policía no lo inventó…

Un frío húmedo, como el viento levantado en un bosque a media noche, le dio cerca del cuello. Un siseo atávico pululaba en sus oídos. La voz de Hiruzen, jadeando desde algún lugar de sus recuerdos…

—… _Me atrapó, muchacho… la casa finalmente me atrapó…_

Igual que a Mirai…

La ráfaga amenazaba con acentuarse y aquella sensación comenzó a sofocarlo. Se pasó una mano delante de la boca, como si quisiera ahogar un grito.

Logró exhalar, y la respiración volvió a su normalidad, hasta que pudo salir por completo de la casa.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **Bien, mi primer aporte a un reto ficquero formal! Y es una película muy poco conocida pero sin duda un clásico de la época.**_

 _ **Como siempre, les invito a que lo que quieran comentar, pueden ponerlo en la caja de reviews!**_

 _ **Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
